1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device packages and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power devices control a current flow through on/off switching in various electronic apparatuses and industrial facilities. Generally, the power device is formed of a device, for example, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), or a diode, which is fabricated based on, for example, silicon (Si), silicon carbide (SiC), or gallium nitride (GaN).
A power device package may be formed by mounting a power device on a substrate and forming an electrical interconnection therebetween. As such, bonding characteristics between the power device (e.g., a semiconductor chip) and the substrate may have a critical influence on performance and reliability of the power device package. In the case that the re-melting temperature of a bonding layer between the power device and the substrate is relatively low, thermo-mechanical reliability and/or long-time reliability may be deteriorated and restrictions on use temperature may occur. In the case where a relatively high pressure process is used in forming the bonding layer, the power device (e.g., semiconductor chip) and the substrate may be damaged due to an applied pressure, thereby causing increase of failure rate and/or deterioration of reliability. In the event that the bonding layer includes pores or cavities, these may act as a crack initiation site or a crack propagation path, thereby causing deterioration of long-time reliability. Further, in the case that the thermal conductivity of the bonding layer is relatively low, it may be difficult to secure desired heat dissipation characteristics.
In a case of designing and manufacturing a semiconductor device package (e.g., a power device package), it is desired to improve characteristics of a bonding portion between a semiconductor chip (e.g., a power device) and a substrate and improve related processes in order to improve performance (e.g., reliability, heat dissipation characteristics, a maximum use temperature). Further, cost reduction and easiness of manufacturing need to be considered.